


How It's Supposed to Be

by Seblainer



Series: Finding My Way [50]
Category: General Hospital (TV 1963)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28205475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: A year after Emily is killed, Nadine tries to be a good friend to Nikolas and put aside her feelings.
Series: Finding My Way [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495427





	How It's Supposed to Be

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.

Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: How It's Supposed to Be  
Characters: Nadine Crowell  
Pairing: none  
Rating/Warnings: PG.   
Summary: A year after Emily is killed, Nadine tries to be a good friend to Nikolas and put aside her feelings.  
A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing, and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: Frank and Doris Hursley own this show and these characters.  
Words: 173 words without title and ending.

Word to use: Door

FMW #50: How It's Supposed to Be

Nadine closed the door behind Nikolas after she had broken up with him and then asked him to leave.

She hadn't wanted to break up with him, but what else could she do? He was still in love with Emily, and she couldn't fight a ghost, or his memories.

So, Nadine didn't bother trying. The blonde sighed softly and leaned against her door after she had locked it. "This is how it's supposed to be." She whispered the words to herself.

"He needs time to grieve. He needs time to find himself, to take care of himself and Spencer. He needs time to move on. And it can't be with me. He's not ready yet."

Even though in her heart she knew this was true, that didn't mean it hurt any less. The woman sighed, moving away from the door and went to turn the TV on for a distraction.

She didn't think it would work, but she at least had to try. She didn't want to moon over a man who wasn't ready for a new relationship.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, or bookmarks. <3


End file.
